


Double Dare You

by RashaTheWriter (ElizaFelidae)



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Other, Poetry, Tw- Suicide Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaFelidae/pseuds/RashaTheWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really old fan poem that I have rewritten. Originally posted on Wattpad, and was mixed with Yu-Gi-Oh because I was a wierd child. Now its just Silent Hill though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Dare You

Welcome James

Welcome to Silent Hill

Hurry Hurry

Hurry inside

He waits for thee

When sirens sound, and darkness comes

You cannot see

Find a match

Find a light

You're going to be faced with fright

The man with the metal head

He knows what you did to your wife

When she slept in her hospital bed

You run from what you did

We know you regret it

The large knife drags

Wanting to spill your blood

But whats that in your hand 

You want to spill your blood too? 

It will not matter

For even in death you cannot escape yourself

You are stuck here forever, with us,

In the foggy little town

Of Silent Hill


End file.
